


Scents and Soul Mates

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Series: entice me to you [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (scent mates lol), Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Suggestive Themes, a/b/o dynamics, just suggestive so don't get excited, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: Yuri presents and his dynamic is revealed. Victor visits Yuri in Japan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I said this series was just going to be two stories? Turns out I lied. I really should have learnt my lesson with one-shots taking on a life of their own when I was writing Crossdressing, but apparently not. I’m not going to promise how many stories there will be in this series, so that’s good news for readers, I guess. 
> 
> In other news, this begins a few months after the first story and continues on for another year so so. Just so you know. I tried to make the changes obvious, but give me a shout if they're not. 
> 
> And no, there's no sexual intimacy here despite the rating, so don't get too excited. I was aiming for cute, not sexy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice, I don't mean any ill intent in writing this.

It was May, five months after he’d first met Victor—actually really met Victor Nikiforov—and still, Yuri wasn’t used to the novelty of actually getting texts and calls from him. 

_I think my legs are going to fall off! Yakov’s so mean! :(_

Victor Nikiforov was a lot more dramatic and childish—not to mention needy—than Yuri had ever imagined.

 _That’s his job. He’s your coach_ , Yuri sent back, blinking sleepily at his phone. 9:31 pm. It was still only the middle of the afternoon in Saint Petersburg. This could go on forever and Yuri needed sleep, but the last thing he was going to do was brush off a conversation with Victor.

His phone buzzed.

_You’re supposed to take my side! DX How cruel, Yuri._

Yuri rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless at the older teens ridiculousness.

_But I want to see you skating at your best._

He bit his lip before sending it, flushing a little. _What that too much?_ he thought.

 _!!! Then I should get back to practice! :)_ _J I want you to see it in person, Yuri!_  

Yuri’s heart squeezed. He’d love to see it in person, too. Just being able to watch Victor skate back in December had been amazing—he’d only seen him skate in person once before that. Both experiences took his breath away. Victor Nikiforov really was a legend on the ice.

However, Yuri held no illusions that he was at a level that could match Victor’s. His dream of skating on the same ice as Victor was still a while off yet. He’d be lucky if he got to the international stage this season as it was. His last season as a junior had been the first he’d made it so far and there was little hope of that happening in his debut season on the senior level.

But he knew better than to say those kinds of things to Victor now. 

_We’ll see._

**

Victor called when Yuri didn’t answer any of his texts. Ignoring the ringing of the phone, knowing exactly who it was, Yuri rolled further away from the nightstand to reduce the temptation.

It was only the first day of his first heat—he was still in the build-up to the worst part—but already Yuri wanted to talk to Victor more than anything. 

Panting into the pillow, Yuri focussed on the beating of his heart, feeling it thrumming fast in his neck, wrist and stomach. The covers lay abandoned on the floor and even the air-conditioning wasn’t enough to cool him down.

“Why couldn’t I be a beta like everyone else?” he groaned to himself, feeling arousal jump to attention when the call cut out only to start up again.

_Victor._

If Yuri had all his sensibilities, he would have been aware of just how embarrassing and shameful it was for him to desire Victor like this—not just his idol, but now perhaps even his friend. It had taken Yuri seven months to come to terms with that.

Sweat gathering, Yuri rolled back over in a vain attempt at dispelling the desire he could feel growing steadily. He threw an arm above his head, closing his eyes so he couldn’t stare at the posters around him—Victor’s face was everywhere. The phone rang out again.

A few seconds of silence, Yuri began counting his panting breaths and then—

_Ring, ring, ring!_

_He’s not going to stop,_ Yuri realised, eyes snapping open. _If I talk to him now, he won’t call when it gets worse!_

Yuri didn’t need any more convincing—his self-control was shot.

He picked up the phone.

“Vic-Victor?”

“YURI! What happened? Why haven’t you been answering my calls? I heard you pulled out of that competition? Did you hurt yourself? Yuri, answer me!”

Yuri chuckled breathily. Falling back onto the bed, he closed his eyes again, taking in the full experience of Victor’s voice. He wasn’t sure if it was making his heat better or worse.

 _Both,_ he decided as his head cleared a little only for his arousal and heartbeat to spike. _Definitely both._

“You have to let me speak first,” he pointed out, a smile making its way onto his face for the first time all day. He felt almost giddy.

There was a brief silence before, “Yuri, you sound weird.”

Yuri hummed. Victor sounded hesitant now. It was a good sound on him.

“Yuri are you…presenting?”

Yuri hummed in assent, loathe to prevent Victor from speaking—his voice was _amazing_.

“Oh,” Victor replied quietly. “Not a beta, then?”

Yuri stayed silent—he wasn’t so far gone that he was going to admit aloud to Victor of all people that he was an omega.

“Are you…are you an omega, Yuri?” It was asked slowly, murmured soothingly and open, without judgement.

Yuri’s heart clenched in anxiety but he didn’t reply—an answer in itself.

Victor let out a rush of air. “So you didn’t answer because you’re in…” Victor cleared his throat and coughed over the line. “Oh, well, that makes sense. Are you…okay?”

Yuri nodded then realised he was on the phone. “Yeah.” He was okay _now_. It was amazing how just speaking to Victor had settled his emotions a little. Of course, it had the opposite effect on his arousal. He’d have to end this call very quickly if he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Well, great. That’s great. You’ll be… Great. Um…” He sounded flustered and Yuri took great pleasure in imaging what Victor must look like at that moment. He swallowed a groan and let out a heavy exhale, feeling prickles race down his body.

On the other end of the line, Victor let out a choked sound. Speaking in a rush, he said, “Well, call me when your heat ends, okay? I want to show you my exhibition.” A short pause. “And Yuri? You know I don’t care what dynamic you are, right? You’re still Yuri.”

Yuri had to resist the urge to purr—Victor, Victor the Alpha, wasn’t upset about Yuri being on omega, didn’t think less of him because of it, didn’t want to cut off contact or anything.

His thoughts began devolving into the fog of the heat then, turning more to alpha and omega terms than Victor and Yuri. Would Alpha Victor think he was a good omega? He wanted to know so badly.

“Goodbye, Victor,” Yuri choked out, hanging up the call before he said something he’d probably regret when he was himself again.

**

Victor wanted to Skype him. Yuri wanted to die.

Buried under the covers, curled into a small ball, Yuri groaned into the phone he was holding to his ear. “I can’t,” he bemoaned. “I can’t talk to you face to face. Oh my god, Victor, I can’t believe you called when it was...” _in heat._ Yuri couldn’t even finish the sentence out loud.

Victor chuckled. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it at the time,” he teased. “I think I was more embarrassed than you were, and I never get embarrassed.”

Yuri pulled the pillow over his head. “This is so humiliating. Did I say anything weird?”

His memories of the incident were kind of hazy. He thought he remembered everything correctly, but with heats, one could never be certain.

“Not particularly,” Victor sang. Yuri took that as to mean that while he hadn’t _said_ anything embarrassing, he’d probably done _something_.

“Oh my god,” he whined, face beginning to sweat from the combination of the blood rushing to his face and the pillow smothering it. “What did I _do_?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” he teased.

“Victor!”

The Russian laughed. “Okay, okay. It wasn’t anything bad, you were just a lot more confident than you usually are. It was kind of refreshing, actually. Do you think I can see confident Yuri again? I think I like him.”

Yuri was absolutely certain he didn’t want to know who confident Yuri was, nor what Victor liked about him.

“Come on, don’t you want to see my performance?”

Actually, yes, he did.

“Fine,” Yuri groaned, throwing the covers off and sitting up.

“Great!”

In a matter of minutes, Victor’s face was brought up on Yuri’s computer. Behind him, Yuri saw the ice rink in Saint Petersburg. From what Yuri could see, the ice was empty of everyone but Victor.

Victor beamed at Yuri. “There you are! Aw, look at you all rumpled. You’re so cute, Yuri!”

Yuri flushed and frowned at Victor. “I thought you were skating for me?”

Victor sighed dramatically. “Spoilsport. Fine. Watch carefully, Yuri.” A wink.

Victor, as usual, skated perfectly. Even though it was only an exhibition program, the Russian landed jumps in that one routine that Yuri couldn’t even hope to land without breaking something.

Later, once Victor had ascertained that Yuri did, in fact, love his program, they got talking on other subjects, Victor leaning heavily against the side of the rink and Yuri reclining against the wall beside his bed, laptop resting on his knees.

Finally, Yuri gathered the courage to bring up a question he’d been dying to ask since the beginning of the conversation.

“About me being…an omega, is it…I mean, do you…” He didn’t know how to finish without making Victor sound like a terrible person.

Thankfully, Victor caught on quickly. “Yuri, I told you before, didn’t I? I don’t care what dynamic you are. You’re still you no matter what, right?”

Yuri hid a ridiculously sappy smile behind his hand. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Actually,” Victor laughed ruefully, “do you want to know why I was drawn to you in the first place?”

Did he ever. Yuri nodded. “I always wondered, I mean, I’m not that noticeable.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Victor beamed at him. “It was your smell.”

“Wait, I _smell_?” _Why hadn’t this been mentioned before now?_

“No, not like that.” He chuckled, shaking his head at Yuri’s reaction, eyes sparkling in amusement. “I caught your scent after my free skate and it was so addicting, I needed to find the source. So I followed it and there you were. You were so cute and I wanted to know you better.”

Yuri had to attempt swallowing three times before he succeeded. Hands shaking, he brought them up to hide his face. “Victor,” he whimpered, “do you even know what you’re saying?”

Victor made a sound of confusion. Peeking through his fingers, he saw the Victor on the screen with his head tilted to the side, eyes confused. He looked disturbingly like Makkachin and Vicchan and it was really too much for Yuri’s poor heart.

“What do you mean?” he asked, sounding way to too naïve for Yuri’s sanity. 

Flopping down on the bed, out of view of the camera, he whimpered. _How am I supposed to deal with this information when Victor himself doesn’t even know what it means?_

“Yuri? What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

Yuri groaned.

**

Predictably, Victor easily made it to the Grand Prix Final and came away with another silver, much to his chagrin. Also as predictably, Yuri didn’t step foot near the competition. Victor had been more disappointed that Yuri was.

Training for Worlds and the event itself went by just as quickly—Yuri watched the entire competition with bated breath and replied to every text message Victor had time to send. Seeing Victor skate in front of the entire world made Yuri miss seeing the now twenty-year-old Russian more than ever.

Speaking of birthdays, Victor had been all but devastated he couldn’t celebrate Yuri’s sixteenth with him in Japan. Yuri had been forced to laugh off Victor’s dramatics, though really, he had been just as disappointed he wouldn’t be present for Victor’s twentieth either. Timing just wasn’t on their side. 

Soon enough, it was May again, more than a year since they’d first met. Yuri was at the ice rink lazily going through a recent program of Victor’s when the person in question called with the news.

“Yuri! You’ll never believe it! Yakov’s agreed to let me visit you in Japan for two weeks!”

Yuri had to catch the side of the rink to hold himself steady. “What? You’re coming here?”

“Isn’t it great! I’m so excited. You’ll have to show me around, Yuri. I want to see everything. Your family owns a hot springs, right? Can I stay with you?”

“We have a spare room—”

“Then it’s settled. My flight’s in three days, see you soon, Yuri!”

Oh, Yuri needed to talk to his parents about this. How the hell was he going to bring up Victor Nikiforov staying with them? Better question, how was he going to bring up a famous figure skating alpha staying with them—and their sixteen-year-old omega son?

Yuri liked Victor—liked Victor a lot, in fact—but sometimes he wished he could shake some logic into that brain.

**

Surprisingly, Yuri’s parents were actually _happy_ for Yuri. He figured that had more to do with him actually making a friend in the figure skating world than anything else. He had, however, caught them talking with Mari after he’d left the room—friend or not, his beta family would still be keeping an eye on the alpha in their home.

Yuri was lucky when it came to his parents—some parents weren’t as willing to let their omega children have the freedom Yuri had. Worse, in Japan, it wasn’t even illegal for parents to isolate and dictate their omega children’s lives well into their twenties. Officially, omega’s gained independence to make their own choices between the ages of 22-25 depending on the region. While, in modern times, it didn't happen nearly as often as it once did, the law still existed. If Yuri had to wait that long just to compete, his career would be over before it had the chance to start.

And Yuri’s parents were letting an alpha stay with them. He truly had a lot to be thankful for.

This was how Yuri found himself shifting nervously from side to side as he waited for Victor to meet him in front of the airport. Mari was waiting in the car to drive them home, having taken the afternoon off so Yuri could pick Victor up from the airport.

Breathing deeply, he clenched his hands together and attempted to calm his heartbeat. He’d been talking to Victor from more than a year—almost a year and a half! There was no reason to be nervous about seeing him now—but he was.

Yuri had thought a lot about what Victor had said last year about being drawn to Yuri’s scent. He’d done his research too—knew there was really only one reason it would happen. He also knew that he hadn’t presented the last time Victor had seen him in person. That was sure to change things, right? Especially since he was an omega. Would he smell different now? And would Yuri be able to—gulp—smell Victor in return?

“Yuri!”

The scent hit him at the same time as Victor’s voice did. Snapping his attention over, he saw Victor trotting past the electric doors that had opened in front of him, letting both his voice and scent out to Yuri.

The snap of cold, a sickening sweetness, a bold snap of electricity and spice. It was a thick scent on his tongue going straight to his nerves, tunnelling his attention and focus entirely to its source.

Was this how Victor had felt the first time? No wonder he’d felt draw to Yuri.

Ears ringing, people around him fading, Yuri walked towards Victor as quickly as he could, breaking into a jog when he was only a few metres away.

“Yuri—oomph!” Victor grunted, arms catching Yuri automatically as Yuri threw himself against Victor.

Squeezing his arms around Victor’s middle, Yuri buried his head in Victor's shoulder and breathed in deeply. _Amazing, heavily, addicting._

In fact, it was so addicting that Yuri wanted to push aside the fabrics covering Victor’s shoulder to taste it on the alpha’s skin himself.

“Yuri?” Victor questioned cautiously, rubbing a hand across his shoulder soothingly. “Are you okay?”

Yuri swallowed down the impulse and emotions and pulled back, flushing as his actions caught up to his brain.

“I’m so sorry, Victor. I’m fine. It’s just, you smell…” Yuri swallowed again for good measure, trying to wash the aftertaste off the back of his tongue. He deliberately turned his eyes away from the exposed skin on Victor’s throat.

Victor smiled knowingly. “Ah, so my scent only hit you after you’d presented. I wonder why that is?”

Yuri stared at him blankly. _Does he seriously not know?_

“Shall we go?” the Russian continued, beaming even brighter at Yuri, eyes wide with excitement. “I can’t wait to see where you live!”

 _He’s going to be the death of me,_ Yuri realised, feeling a little like the waves being pulled along by the moon.

**

A few hours later, well into the afternoon, Yuri found himself at the rink, tying his skates as he prepared to join Victor on the ice. How he’d ended up in this position, Yuri was still trying to figure out.

He’d been innocently telling Victor about the places they should visit next—after he’d taken a shot of Victor in front of Hasetsu Castle—but he’d barely gotten the chance to mention the ice rink before Victor had insisted on seeing Yuri skate in person.

“You’ve gotten to see me skate in person but I haven’t seen _you_ yet. It’s not fair. Please, Yuri?”

Yuri didn’t understand what Victor was expecting from him—it wasn’t as if he could hope to live up to Victor’s usual expectations or skills. Really, Yuri would rather watch Victor skate than the other way around.

 _It’s okay, as long as he only wants to skate,_ he told himself. _Take a deep breath. A few laps, a few spins, maybe a jump or two. You can do that. Not to mention you’ll finally be skating with Victor Nikiforov._

So, it wasn’t exactly what he’d meant when he said he wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor, but Yuri wasn’t about to start complaining.

“Come on, Yuri. It doesn’t take that long to put on skates,” Victor whined with a distinct pout, gliding past Yuri gracefully and executing a perfect spin as he made his way back out to the centre—long ponytail twirling with him.

Yuri got the distinct impression Victor was showing off. Shaking his head in amusement—Yuri doubted he would ever crave the attention of the spotlight like Victor did—Yuri stood and removed his blade guards before stepping on the ice.

For a moment, he just stood in place, watching as Victor changed direction to meet Yuri. Even when he wasn’t doing anything remarkable, Yuri still couldn’t take his eyes away. Victor had a certain presence and grace on the ice that never failed to catch Yuri’s gaze—and his breath.

There was a reason Victor was admired by so many, Yuri included.

Stopping in front of him, Victor held out a hand for Yuri to take with a carefree smile. “Skate with me?”

How could Yuri resist _that_? He took Victor's hand.

Allowing Victor to lead him leisurely around the rink, hands still held together, Yuri found himself watching Victor’s profile when he thought he wouldn’t be caught. The air in the rink was cold but Victor’s hand was warm and the small smile on Victor’s face showed he was just as content as Yuri was.

Yuri was suddenly struck by just how romantic this all seemed and flushed, trying to push down his own giddy feelings. God, he liked Victor _so much_. What was he going to do about this? Was Victor aware of just how much Yuri liked him? Did he know about the connection between scents and potential soul mates? Did he even think about Yuri as a potential future mate? What if he only thought of Yuri as a friend? What would Yuri do then?

Victor pulled them to a slow stop, breaking Yuri from his thoughts. Yuri looked back at him in question and Victor just smiled.

“Yuri, I think perhaps we should talk.”

Yuri swallowed at the seriousness in his voice. “Um, what about?”

“Well,” Victor started, squeezing Yuri’s hand tighter when the younger attempted to withdraw it, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but I can smell how nervous you are and I think staying silent would probably do more harm than good.”

Yuri flushed. _Of course_ Victor could smell his nervousness. He should have anticipated that. “It’s really nothing,” he mumbled, averting his eyes to the side.

“You don’t have to lie, you know. I remember what it’s like to present. It’s confusing and everyone suddenly smells a little different and you’re overwhelmed with feelings you didn’t have before. I suppose our situation just makes everything even more confusing for you, huh?”

“O-our situation?”

Victor waved his other hand. “You know, with the scent mate thing.”

Yuri could not have been more shocked if Victor suddenly declared his intent to cut his hair short. “Y-you know about that?” he stuttered, voice high and squeaky.

“Of course I do! You think I didn’t do a little research?” He laughed.

“But…but you were acting like you had no idea!” he protested.

Victor shrugged. “It’s not something you need to consider right now. You just presented a little under a year ago, and you’re still young. Besides, more than romance, you should be thinking about skating. You need to get to the Grand Prix Final!”

Yuri opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling vaguely like he should be a little insulted about Victor deciding all this on his own. However, Victor was right. As strongly as he felt about Victor, he really wasn’t ready to consider anything further right now, soul mates or not.

Still, “You’re…okay with this? I mean, I know the whole perfect match thing doesn’t mean you actually have to…and there have to be many others you’d rather be with than wait for me.” His chest panged even as he said it—he did _not_ want to consider having to watch Victor run off with someone else, having to stay always the _friend_. Yuri liked being Victor’s friend—but only for now.

Victor brushed a hand against Yuri’s cheek, squeezing the other in comfort. “Don’t worry, Yuri. I’m more than okay with this. I haven’t liked anyone as much I like you. In fact, do you want to know a secret?” A wink. “Your scent’s changed since you presented. I’ve had to hold myself back ever since we met at the airport. You weren’t the only one affected back there, you know. In fact, when I get back to Saint Petersburg, I’m probably going to go into rut.”

Heart beating fast and palms sweating, Yuri’s face and neck were so hot they were probably the colour of a red light. _Victor, you overshare too much!!_

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuri gently on the cheek before pulling back with a small smile the likes of which Yuri had never seen on his face before. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m your soul mate, remember?”

Yuri smiled back, despite his embarrassment. Wasn’t it strange how easily this man could win him over?

And then the mood was broken when Victor clapped and beamed enthusiastically, eyes sparkling. “Now, show me your short program, Yuri! I want to see it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was NOT expecting the reaction to It's In The Way You Smell to be so big! I underestimated you, Yuri on Ice fandom. I'm so happy that despite the admittedly terrible quality of my editing last time, so many of you enjoyed it. I hope that this one is a little better, and if it's not, that you can forgive me and enjoyed it anyway. xoxo.


End file.
